


No Time Like the Present

by rhinkipoo



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Analingus, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, with a touch of daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhinkipoo/pseuds/rhinkipoo
Summary: Link confesses a new potential kink, Rhett is happy to help him figure it out.





	No Time Like the Present

“Hey, baby, what’re you up to?”

Link quickly, and suspiciously X-ed out of his browser and practically slammed his laptop shut.

“Nothing, just browsing the interwebs.”

_Interesting_.

“Anything exciting?” Rhett pressed, and took note of the blush on his partner’s face.

“No more than the usual stuff.” Link pushed the computer further away, clearly trying to move past this topic. “What have you been up to?”

“Just finishing the dishes and changing the laundry over.” He extended his hands towards Link, who took them with a smile, and pulled him off the couch. “How about we go make some dinner? I picked up some butter chicken sauce yesterday, that sound good?”

“I’ll cook the rice if you do the chicken. I want to get better at using the Instant Pot.” He leaned up to kiss Rhett’s nose. “Also, I’d rather not accidentally make us sick.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Rhett stole a quick kiss and pulled Link into the kitchen.

Making dinner was fairly normal; there was music, silly dancing, and lots of flirting. After so many years, it was incredible how much they loved being around each other. Sure, the dynamics might have changed over time, but their love only grew deeper and more meaningful.

They trusted each other implicitly. Which is why Rhett chose not to question about what Link was looking at earlier, even though he itched to know. Link would share when he was ready.

Which, apparently, was right after they sat down to eat. Rhett shoveled a large forkful of curry into his mouth.

“I think I wanna try fisting.” Link’s voice just barely audible above the music.

Rhett stopped mid-chew and looked over at a red-faced Link. _Oh._ Knowing how sensitive Link was about being an easy target, Rhett resumed chewing as if nothing had happened.

“Is that what you were looking at earlier?” He asked without judgement and resumed eating.

“Uh, yeah.” Pushing around his food instead of eating, Link was unwilling to look up at Rhett.

Rhett covered Link’s hand with his own, pulling him back to the present. Link let go of his fork, and let him hold his hand. Rubbing his thumb along Link’s knuckles, Rhett was trying his best to be loving, open, and supportive. They were always willing and excited to try new things in the bedroom, but this was something that wasn’t even on Rhett’s radar.

“I was just looking around Tumblr and I fell down this rabbit hole.” Link took a deep breath and finally looked into Rhett’s eyes. “There’s something about being stretched open that’s so fascinating. Not to mention the attention the prostate gets. Can you imagine how full it would feel?” Link paused, his eyes zeroed in on Rhett’s hand in his. “Rhett, these fingers are going to look so good inside of me.”

“Oh, wow.” Rhett couldn’t figure out if he was excited, nervous, scared, or maybe a combination of the three. “Wow.” He began to visualize the picture Link was painting and his mouth went dry.

“Is that too much to ask? I know I just, uh, sprung it on you.”

“I don’t think so. I’ll just have to do some research.” Their eyes met again, and Rhett was taken aback by the puppy dog eyes Link was giving him. “Let’s finish our food and talk about it some more after. I love you, but I’m starving.”

Things got back to normal throughout dinner, and Rhett was grateful. While cleaning dishes, he concocted a plan to make sure Link knew he shouldn’t be ashamed of his new desires. That he just wanted Link to be fulfilled and happy.

While Link was showering before bed, Rhett lit the pillar candles they had on the dresser and one tobacco and patchouli scented candle. He stripped the bed of its duvet and top sheet, fluffed up the pillows, and pulled out a half used bottle of lube. After putting on his most comfortable pair of joggers, Rhett read through a few guides that helped put his mind at ease.

The shower turned off, and Rhett tucked his phone away so Link would have his undivided attention for the evening. Link walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his hips for modesty and another around his shoulders to catch any water dripping from his hair.

“Oh wow, Rhett,” Link whispered, “what’s all this for?”

Rhett stood up and walked over, placing his hands on Link’s hips.

“I wanted to say thank you for sharing with me, for trusting me.” They shared a loving kiss. Rhett pulled back, taking Link’s hand to lead him to their bed. He encouraged Link to lay down, head on the pillows, and hovered above him on his hands and knees. Rhett kissed from Link’s jaw down his neck, wet and warm.

Link wrapped his arms around Rhett, loving being the center of attention. His hands moved to hold the back of Rhett’s head, and he brought their mouths together again. The kiss was passionate, but patient, neither wanting to rush into this. Rhett’s hand skirted down Link’s side to find the knot of the towel around his waist. After undoing it, his hand gently gripped Link’s hip to flip him over.

Rhett leaned over Link’s back, pressing kisses down his spine until he reached his destination. Using a soft tongue, Rhett licked across Link’s entrance. He took his time and was patient in relaxing the man beneath him. This was supposed to be all about Link, but the Link’s mewls gave Rhett an unexpected pleasure.

“Oh, shit, Rhett, yeah,” Link slurred his words. When he tried to speak again, Rhett pushed the tip of his pointed tongue inside of Link. Nonsense spewed from Link’s mouth and Rhett just loved it.

He continued to massage Link’s hole to relax it as much as possible before he moved on. When he pulled away to give his face a rest, Rhett moaned at the sight in front of him. The rush of arousal made him dizzy, gripping his own cock when he looked at how wet and messy he’d made Link.

“So pretty, bo.” Rhett’s words caused Link to arch his back like a cat, further exposing himself. He placed one last open mouthed kiss on Link’s most intimate skin before reaching for the lube. Sitting on his heels, he liberally coated his middle finger and placed the bottle on Link’s towel.

One of Rhett’s favorite things in the world was to watch his body disappear into Link’s, even if it was just a finger. Link’s body welcomed the intrusion beautifully and without resistance. Rhett pushed his past the second knuckle, and leaned his head down towards Link’s skin again. His tongue traced Link’s stretched rim, to keep him relaxed. Only when Link started to wiggle, did Rhett begin to move that finger.

Link sighed in satisfaction, then moaned when he felt a second finger sneak in.

“Shit, Link, you really want this, don’t you?” Rhett was in awe at how easily Link was opening up.

Link looked over his shoulder, nodding while biting his lip - the picture of submission. Surprisingly, Rhett felt insanely protective and felt a desperate need to take care of Link. To make sure he felt as good as possible. Nothing else mattered.

Rhett crooked his fingers and massaged Link’s prostate.

“Fuuuu….” Link practically melted into the mattress. Chuckling behind him, Rhett pulled him back up with his free hand.

His pace torturous, Rhett was determined to make this a pleasurable experience for his partner. Once he felt that Link was secure, Rhett squirted a few more pumps of lube across his own fingers and Link’s hole.

“Ready for a third?” Rhett asked as he brushed a hand down Link’s back.

“Yes, please.”

They normally only prepped with a finger or two, but a adding a third would be comparable to Rhett’s own cock. He pulled out his fingers just enough to add a his ring finger, and pushed back in. The closer he got to his knuckles, the more guttural Link’s moaning became. Patience was key to making this work.

Rhett’s own arousal had taken a backseat, almost forgotten.

“Wanna touch you,” Link managed to get out.

“Not right now, baby, it’s all about you,” Rhett reassured.

“For once.”

That playful jab earned a bite on Link’s asscheek. They both laughed softly until Rhett paid attention to Link’s prostate once more. He added his pinky in with the rest of his fingers, only telling Link afterwards.

“You’re opening up so well for me. Taking all four of my fingers like it’s nothing.” Rhett cooed as he gently pumped his fingers in and out of Link’s ass.

Link was a babbling mess, a constant string of whines and prayers spun out of his mouth. He felt out of this world, feeling the electricity from his scalp down to his curled toes. The intensity overwhelming.

“Rhett… I’m-I’m...this is t-too much.”

Immediately, Rhett’s hand stopped and pulled out when he heard the panic in Link’s voice.

“Talk to me, baby, what’s going on?” Rhett’s voice was gentle and full of concern. He encouraged Link to turn over onto his side, and climbed up the bed to lay beside him, careful to keep his messy hand out of the way.

“You wanna stop?” Rhett offered, and kissed his forehead. He got his first look at the wreck he’d made of Link and couldn’t believe how beautiful he was with wet cheeks and messy hair. He kissed his lips.

Link shook his head.

“I don’t think so. Everything was just so intense, and I wanted to see you, and I couldn’t.” Fresh tears welled up in his eyes.

Rhett’s clean hand cupped Link’s chin, silently asking Link to look at him.

“What can I do? Is there anything I can do?”

“What if,” Link rolled onto his back, “What if I was on my back? That way I can look and touch you?”

“Not at all a problem.” Rhett repositioned himself around Link’s body so he could use his fingers again, but still be able to kiss Link.

Pumping some, a lot, more lube onto his fingers, Rhett brought his hand back between Link’s legs. They shared a deep kiss, groaning when Rhett pushed inside. Rhett loved Link so much in this moment, thankful for the trust that was shared between them.

“Talk to me?” Link asked into Rhett’s mouth.

Link spread his legs further apart, his body language begging for more. Rhett noticed.

“Is my little slut out to play tonight?”

“Mhmm.” Link’s eyebrows drew together, his breathing picking up.

“Use your words or I’ll stop.” It was a false threat, but that didn’t matter.

“Yes, sir.” He answered, nodding shallowly.

“Good, because I heard my slut loves big things up his ass. Is that right?” Rhett started to twist his hand while thrusting.

“I love big things up my ass, sir.”

God, did Rhett love Link’s submission. It didn’t happen often. Usually, when Link bottomed, he continued to be the dominant one. Rhett took no issue with that, not at all, but these moments? These moments he cherished. These moments proved their trust and love.

“Good boy.”

Rhett moved himself to sit between Link’s legs, hooking one over his shoulder to angle his pelvis higher and to open him up even more. He pumped even more lube over where their bodies met, better safe than sorry.

“So dirty and messy, just how I love it. Soon, my entire hand will be inside of you.” His eyes travelled across Link’s body. When their eyes met, he leaned over while pushing further inside. Rhett’s kiss was slow and wet, keeping Link sufficiently distracted from any potential rising anxiety. He felt a give, and pulled back to watch Link’s face as his knuckles slipped through Link’s rim.

It was captivating. Link’s eyes rolled back into his head, his limbs full of tension, and his moan high and whiney. Rhett kept pushing into Link’s body until his hand completely disappeared into Link.

Link sighed in pure contentment and a smile slowly spread across his face.

“Feel good?” Rhett twisted his hand when Link began to answer.

“You-ohhhh, fuck.” Link’s eyes opened and looked up, he was in total bliss. “You feel perfect.”

“What about now?” He pulled his fingers into a fist, loving how Link’s eyes opened wide.

“Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh,” Link repeated, his hand gripping Rhett’s bicep.

“I got you, you’re okay.” Rhett kissed Link’s sweaty forehead and pushed himself down the bed. He loved turning Link into a weeping mess, but this was verging on the point of torture.

Moving carefully, he laid on his belly with Link’s knee still hitched over his shoulder. He took Link’s cock into his mouth and cut right to the chase, taking him in as deeply as he could, over and over. While working his mouth, Rhett slowly rotated his fist inside of Link. Link squealed when knuckles heavily pressed and dragged over his prostate.

Rhett was so turned on by the scene playing out, could hardly believe what was happening, that his hips instinctively ground themselves into the bed. When he realized, he pushed up onto his knees and ignored the pain in his back. It was worth it.

Link didn’t last much longer, and when he started to come, Rhett pulled off. He loved seeing Link messy and dirty and spent. Rope after rope landed across his belly and chest, some even landing on the bed above his shoulder. This wonderful torture started to become too much for Link, and he started to squirm away. Rhett held him in place as he straightened his fingers and pulled his hand out with great care.

Rhett was careful not to get any come on his face or beard - Link had a strong aversion to it’s viscous consistency - as he kissed up to Link’s face.

“Fuck me, Rhett, that was somethin’ else.” Link looked up at Rhett in wonder. Rhett flinched when his still-hard cock poked into link’s belly, not wanting to steal the moment. “I see someone else liked it, too…” Link’s arms flopped around Rhett’s neck and pulled him down into a lazy kiss.

Sitting on his heels again, Rhett pushed his joggers down enough to pull his dick out. He liked it dirty, too, and wrapped his lubed up hand around himself. His hand moved faster when Link’s fingers played with the come on his torso. There was a mischievous look on Link’s face, a wicked smile on his lips.

“You felt so good inside me, daddy,” Link lifted himself onto his elbows, “your hands are so big, don’t think I’ve ever come that hard.” He spit into his hand and brought it to Rhett’s sac, massaging and pulling, teasing the skin behind. “Maybe next time,” a fingertip played at Rhett’s entrance, “It’ll be your turn.”

Just the tip of his finger pushing inside had Rhett toppling over the edge, adding to Link’s mess. Rhett’s groan was low and long, and he caught himself just in time to not fall on Link, but landing beside him.

They were silent as they caught their breath and settled back on earth. They spoke at the same time - “Wow” “Oh, goodness” - and chuckled softly with each other.

Rhett didn’t let himself rest for too long, he reluctantly rolled off the bed and walked to the bathroom. He turned the bathtub faucet on, checking the temperature wasn’t too hot, and grabbed a hand towel. Rinsing it in the warm water, he came back into the bedroom, letting the bathtub fill. Link hadn’t moved at all, and Rhett could have sworn he was asleep until he spoke.

“Cleaning time?”

“Yes, sir,” Rhett rubbed down Link’s chest and groin, wiping the lube and come off his body. “Help me get you up, baby.”

Link rolled to edge, clearly a bit nervous to sit up and put any real pressure on his backside. Rhett grabbed his hand and helped him sit upright, then pulling him to stand. They walked to the bathroom and Link gingerly stepped into the tub. He took his time sitting down, pulling a face when the water touched his most sensitive skin.

“Too hot?” Rhett worried.

“No, no, it’s okay. Already used to it.” Link proved that point when he reclined and the tension left his face. Rhett rolled up a towel, a makeshift pillow, and placed it under Link’s head. He let Link soak as he blew out the candles and remade the bed, turning down the covers for when they made their way back.

Keeping Link company, Rhett sat on the floor next to the bath. Not much was said, but when Link shivered, Rhett drained the tub. He dried him off and led him back to bed.

After climbing in, Rhett curled up behind Link, draping his hand over Link’s middle.

“So, it’s safe to say we’ve got a new kink.” Rhett pressed a kiss into Link’s hair. y

“You really want to try it? Won’t be too much pain?” Link teased as he reached around to pinch Rhett’s backside.

“Based on your reactions? I’d say I’d need to.” Rhett pressed his slightly hard cock against Link’s ass. “Just thinking about it makes me hot all over.”

“Oh, no, don’t you dare, McLaughlin,” Link laughed, “we’ve had enough fun tonight.”

“Okay, okay.” Rhett snuggled closer, kissed Link’s shoulder. “I love you, bo.”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ♥
> 
> Come say hi to me on [tumblr](http://rhinkipoo.tumblr.com)!


End file.
